Before Forever
by ThisIsMyCliche
Summary: When people say they'll be together forever, there's always a time that's before forever.  Another One-shot thing. I'm so cool.  not


_**The Babysitter**_

_Summery: Big Brother France has to go out for the night, so he leaves his colony in the hands of put favorite albino._

_Pairings: None. Just some friendship._

_AN: I love Colony!Canada and Nation!Prussia fics~! They're so cute~! So enjoy this one!  


* * *

_

"I'm trusting you with this." The nation of France said accusingly. "I would have gone to 'Toni, but he's busy."

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I'm good with kids." Gilbert, the nation of Prussia, said with a smile. "You see how Luddy turned out?"

The frenchman scoffed. "A man obsessed with work and beer?" He crossed his suited arms and waited for his friend's reply.

"He's dedicated and has good taste in alcohol! What can I say, I'm an awesome brother!" Gilbert smirked when he saw that he'd won.

"Fine, fine." Francis said. "Just be fragile with mon petit Matthieu? You know how he is..." He trailed off. Gilbert had seen the small colony's little 'problem' first hand. It's terrible

to deal with, really.

"I know, I'll be awesome, I promise!" Prussia reassured. "Go do your thing."

Francis gave a grateful smile before turning to the door. "Don't forget to get Matthieu up from his nap in an hour or so."

Gilbert physically started pushing France out the door. "Yes, I know. I'll get him up, I'll be awesome, and I'll have him in bed by sundown, go have fun."

"Oui, oui. Thank you so much, Gil." And with the click of the door signaling that Francis had finally left, Gilbert turned to the kitchen to see what he could find. After sufficient rummaging and deciding on a nice loaf of bread, the albino decided now was a good time to wake up little Matthieu.

"Mattie?" He whispered as he crept into the small yet luxurious room. "Time to wake up, Bird." Gilbert was greeted by a whispered groan and the wrinkling of blankets shifting. "Aww, come on, kid. I brought you something cool." A blonde curl pooped put from under the covers and the adorable colony of New France then slipped out from underneath.

"Present?" He said expectantly and Gilbert couldn't help but ruffle the small child's hair a bit. Matthieu looked as though he was six and acted as such, but he was well over two-hundred years old. Since he was a colony he didn't have an official birthday, so it was hard to be sure of his actual age.

"Yeah, it's really awesome!" Prussia said happily.

With a small yawn and a slight rub of the eyes, Mattie smiled at the albino. "Just like you, Gilly!" He giggled. The nation in question couldn't help but join in.

"You bet'cha!" He boasted. "Now, C'mon! You'll really like it!"

After the young colony was proporly dressed, Gilbert dragged him into the sitting room, where he pulled two wooden swords out of a sack. "I made them myself!" He said proudly. "With these you can be just like your big brother and my awesome self!"

Matthieu's eyes were wide with glee and he could only manage to utter a single word. "Awesome." Prussia couldn't help but smile at the child.

"Tons of fun, right?" He handed the smaller of the swords to New France. "Now let's go outside! Because I, Gilbert, challenge you, Birdy, to a duel!"

And duel they did. Gilbert let the blonde win most of the time, of course, but seeing the young boy smile and not be so timid was awesomer than his ego anyday. It didn't feel that long before a chill started to flow through the air and Prussia brought the colony back inside. He started heating up a kettle of water before he turned to Matthieu. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Lots and lots of fun!" New France replied happily. "More fun than I have with brother!

Gilbert didn't hold back his laugh. "Don't let him hear you say that, though. I don't think his ego would be able to take it."

Matthieu giggled. "He already knows your the awesomest, though!"

Gilbert found himself smiling one of the largest smiles that had ever graced his face. "Come here you little..." He said before he picked the small boy up and spun him around. The child squealing in glee.

After the tea was finished and the dinner was eaten, the babysitter looked outside and noticed that the sun was going down. "Well, Birdy, it looks like it's time to get ready for bed."

The colony poured upon hearing this. "But, Gil! We're having so much fun! Can't I stay up later?" Matthieu contorted his violet eyes into a watery mess the resembled a small puppy's.

"Mattie, don't do this to me. You know that I have to follow Franny's every little direction or else I won't be able to come over anymore." The blonde's eyes got even more doughy.

"Please!"

"Mattie, no!"

"Pleeaaase?"

Gilbert sighed and gave the colony the most apologetic look he could muster. "I'm sorry, Birdy. As awesome of me it would be, Francis would get angry at me."

The French Colony signed in defeat before he headed towards his room to get his pajamas on.

"That's a good kid." Gilbert said. Rather happy that the colony stopped using those eyes for evil. He was about to crack and he knew it would only lead to pain.

"All dressed." Matthieu said as he stepped out of his room wearing the cutest little pajamas that Gilbert had ever seen.

"Ah! Birdy~! So cute~!" He sang before he bent down to pick the blonde up. "Niedlich~" He coo'd one final time before he set the colony on the bed and tucked him under the covers. "Good night, Mattie. I'll be in the other room if you need me, okay?" The blonde nodded in understanding. "Good, good night. Have awesome dreams." The nation said before he kissed Matthieu's forehead and left the room. Blowing out the candle as he passed by.

"Good night, Gilly." New France called in return before he turned over and the activities of the day caught up to him and he fell asleep.

The Albino set up camp on the couch, knowing that Francis wouldn't be home for a while. In fact by the time France got home, Gilbert was fast asleep on the couch with Mathieu, who apparently had a nightmare and tried to wake the Prussian up to no avail, curled on top of him.

Let's just say that Francis commuted the scene to memory.

- The End.  


* * *

_What a derpy end... Ah well._

_After story AN: So, the story takes place in the 1600s-1700s and, uhhh, I am history inept, so, this it probably the most inaccurate thing that's ever happened. But bear with me. Babysitter!Prussia and Colony!Canada are just to cute to pass up~!_

_Translations. Google Translate is known to lie, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies._

_French: Mon petit = My little. (Hurray for French endearments.)_

_German: Niedlich = Cute (Maybe, hopefully.)_

_Oh, and the reason this isn't added to __my one shot collection is because, this isn't romantic!PruCan. It would be awkward among those stories. And who knows, if I make another Colony!Canada with Prussia just being there fic I'll add it as a second chapter to this._

_Thanks for Reading! Review, Да?_


End file.
